Not What It Seems: shorts
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: Fully AU stories, one-shots of Damian and Daphne; consisting of him being all shy towards her and Daphne being all confused and affectionate towards him. Of course, Dick and the others are in as well! Time explained in each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay for the first shorts, it happens right after Bad Blood, before Bruce comforted Damian about Talia's death. Damian found out that it was almost Daphne's birthday from Dick and Alfred's conversation. Well, let's read to know the rest,,, - ( _14/03/2017_ )**

* * *

 **Her Birthday**

Twelve-year-old Damian paced around the living room, deep in his thoughts. He was thinking about a certain orange-haired girl. Bruce walked by. He stopped when he caught sight of his son. He called for his butler to come see what Damian was up to as well.

"He seems troubled, sir..." Alfred explained.

"Yeah, but I wonder what's up..." Bruce replied in a whisper.

He looked around. Seeing Daphne walking to her room, Bruce called out to her. Upon hearing her name, Damian froze. Alfred raised his brows at the boy's reaction. Daphne, in her maid uniform, trotted to Bruce with her wide eyes keeping their gaze on him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, it is your birthday this coming Friday. Is there anything you want?" Bruce asked.

Daphne pondered for a while. She didn't realize that Damian was listening to thier conversation. Alfred smiled at the girl as she thought of what she wanted. She shook her head and decided that she would want a day off the whole day. She wanted to go shopping. Alfred thought it was a good idea. He mentioned that Dick would be glad to go with her.

"He did ask me..." Daphne mentioned.

"Hmm...he's one step ahead of us," Bruce said, chuckling.

"So, a date with Master Dick then?" Alfred asked.

"Yes!" Daphne chirped.

She excused herself after that. Bruce glanced up at his son. He could sense a dark aura of jealousy coming out from the boy. Damian sank down into his favourite sofa. He sighed, feeling defeated. He called for Alfred.

"Something the matter, young Master?" Alfred asked.

"Pennyworth, I would like to eat my dinner in my room. Tell her to send it," he demanded.

"Alright," the butler obliged.

After taking a bath, Daphne rushed to the kitchen to prepare Damian's dinner. Lucky for her, Alfred had already taken care of the cooking. She had to deliver it to his room. She sighed. After fixing her hair, she took the tray with Damian's dinner on it and dragged herself to his room. She knocked once and opened the door. The boy was busy reading another book by Charles Dickon. He took a glimpse of her as she place the tray on the table beside the door.

"Is there anything else?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Feed me," he said.

"Excuse me?" she was surprised.

"I mean..." Damian gulped, "Stay with me while I eat."

Daphne found it cute when he gulped and acted nervous. She nodded to his request. Damian sat at the table. She served his dinner. As he ate, she looked around his room to see of there was anything to tidy up. He kept his eyes on her, chewing on his food as she did.

"Your birthday is coming up?" he suddenly asked.

"Well, yes. I'm really excited!" she said.

She covered her mouth after that. She didn't want to sound too happy in front of him because he would be cold towards her all day. He nodded to her words. She excused herself when he was done with dinner.

* * *

It was Daphne's special day. Dick was already waiting for her by the gate of the manor. He had his rider jacket on, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Damian came up to him with a scowl. He flashed a teasing smirk at the boy. Damian crossed his arms, a little angry.

"Master Dick!" they heard the familiar squeaky voice.

The two rivals turned towards the girl. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a pink baby doll dress and a pair of black knee-high boots. Her smile faded when she saw Damian. She kept her eyes on the ground. Dick chuckled, handing her the extra helmet he had brought. She took it and hesitantly put it on. Damian was still there, eyeing her from head to toe. She felt as if she was doing something wrong.

"Let's get going. We should have a drink before your shopping spree. There's this café Kori recommended for the two of us," Dick said.

"Café?" Daphne looked up at him.

"My treat," he smiled.

She hopped on his motorbike behind. Damian left to head inside the manor before she could say anything to him. She sighed, holding onto Dick's torso as they set off.

"Did he say anything to you?" she asked.

"Nope. He just glared," Dick replied, chuckling again.

"Hmm..is he angry at me?" she asked.

Chuckling yet again, Dick replied, "Shouldn't he be angry at me for taking away his gril?"

Daphne hit Dick's back with a pout. He laughs at her reaction. She hugged him tight after that, blushing at his statement. She couldn't say why she was so embarrassed knowing that Damian claimed her as his servant. They soon arrived at a building shape like a large shortcake. A group of kids were running around on the pave way decorated with bricks shaped like crackers. She giggled at the cuteness of the sight.

"Well, this is the place. Kori said you might like the shortcake here," Dick explained.

"She knows I like shortcakes?" Daphne asked.

Nodding, Dick replied, "I told her a lot about you."

All eyes were on them as they entered. The café was solely made for kids, twelve years and younger. A woman and a teenager greeted them. Daphne wondered how Kori found out about such a place. The woman who greeted them earlier welcomed them with a smile. Her long pink hair was neatly combed. She was wearing a frilly dress.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"We'll have the finest shortcake you have," Dick said.

"A glass of warm milk, please," Daphne replied politely.

The woman nodded. As she went off to prepare their orders, Daphne looked around again. Dick gazed at the girl sitting across of him. He liked how innocent her eyes were. After meeting her, she became one of the reasons to keep on visiting the manor. He hardly did ever since he became Nightwing.

"So, how are things with Damian?" Dick asked.

"Not much has changed. He's still cold towards me…" Daphne sighed.

"He's just not good at conveying his feelings is all," the young man corrected him.

Before she could reply, a slice of cake was put in front of her. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and hunger. She started to eat her cake. Dick smiled at the sight. He was glad she was happy with him.

Done with their short break, Dick took her to her favourite mall. As they were walking, a pair of eyes were following them. They did not notice it at all. Daphne pulled Dick into a boutique. The person in charge greeted them. She smiled, running up to a line of dresses that caught her eyes. Dick sighed, shaking his head. He knew how much Daphne actually loves shopping, but she would never overspend.

"Pick one, I'll pay for it," he said.

"Really?" she squealed.

She twirled around the boutique, amusing the other customers. She chose a white dress with pastel green flower petals. After paying for it, Daphne pulled Dick to follow her to a bookstore. She bought a book about magical creatures. Dick treated her to another drink. He suddenly felt a cold stab when he attempted to feed her a spoonful of cake. When lunch time came, Daphne decided to head back to the manor. She promised to have lunch with Bruce.

"Would you like to join us?" she invited.

"I guess I should," Dick replied.

They got to the manor. Alfred had already served the food. Bruce was waiting for the birthday girl. Daphne rushed upstairs to put the things she had bought in her room. She was surprised to find Damian on her bed, waiting for her with his arms crossed and an angry face. Daphne backed away as he stood up. She kept her gaze away from his eyes. He kept on staring at her.

"I-Is everything alright?" she asked him.

He took out a small box. Daphne tilted her head to the side, confused. She could see a tint of red on both of his cheeks.

"H-Hap…" he mumbled, looking away, "Happy birthday."

"Is this…for me?" she asked, looking at the box.

He nodded rapidly. He shoved the box into her hands and ran out of the room. Daphne opened it to find a necklace with a capital 'D' as a locket. She smiled to herself, cherishing what she had gotten.

 _Thank you…_


	2. Chapter 2

**for my second shorts, happens a week after Dahlia left Daphne to Bruce and Dick. Damian would always request Daphne to stay with him until he falls asleep. Well this tells how he takes Daphne on a date. This has a little OOC Damian** \- **(** ** _20/4/2017_ )**

* * *

 **First Date**

Dick arrived at the Wayne Manor right after Damian had called him. He was irritated because it was his weekend with Kori. The word _urgent_ brought him here in an instant. Damian was waiting for him in the dining room. Alfred was with him. Dick turned to the butler who replied with a shrug. He sighed, approaching Damian. The seventeen-year-old looked with stern eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Grayson...w-where..." he started, gulping, "Where should I..."

"Stop stalling, Damian," Grayson scolded him.

"Where should I take Daphne out to?" he blurted, covering his mouth immediately.

Alfred and Dick laughed. Damian covered his face because he was embarrassed. His cheeks were beat red. The older male couldn't stop laughing. Damian had the guts to sleep with Daphne but can't even ask her out on a date. Daphne peered when she overheard the loud laugh. Damian caught sight of her. He looked away immediately.

"Master Dick, why are you here?" she asked, walking up to them.

"Daphne, perfect timing!" he said, stifling his laugh.

"Don't say anything, Grayson!" Damian warned him.

Alfred chuckled, earning Daphne's attention. "Master Damian has some things to discuss with Master Dick," he lied.

"Oh..." she muttered.

"Daphne..." Dick pulled her, asking, "What do you think of Damian?"

Daphne froze at the question. She blushed furiously, staring at the floor. Damian slapped his forehead before covering his face again. He did not want to here her answer or rather, he was scared of hearing it. The orange-haired was playing with the hem of her skirt. She did not know how to respond. Dick smiled, patting her head.

"I can see the answer..." he remarked.

"What?" Daphne stuttered.

"Damian here wants to take you out," he said, smirking.

"Grayson!" Damian shouted angrily.

Before Damian could punch him, he was already out of the manor. He shouted a good luck and went off. Alfred excused himself after patting the girl's head as well. Daphne glanced up at Damian who froze in his seat. He could not say anything. She chuckled to herself. It was not her first time seeing him that way. She bowed, walking away from him to complete her chores.

"Wait," he called.

"Would you like anything?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, we go to the mall," he muttered.

It was like an order than an invitation. Daphne formed a smile and nodded to him. He told her to get back to work. Once Daphne was out of sight, Damian slammed his right cheek onto the table. He groaned at his stiffness towards his beloved. He wanted to be more loving and caring but was still having a hard time to do so. He hated himself. Bruce passed by and saw how troubled his son was.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What do you usually do at the mall?" he asked his father.

Smiling, Bruce replied, "Girls love to go shopping there. You can take her to the movies and the game centre, but I guess you guys are older now..."

Damian groaned again. He regretted for making a promise with her. He didn't know the first thing about dating. He just wanted to see her smile for him and because of him. Meanwhile, Daphne was busy preparing dinner. She contemplated on what to wear on her day out with Damian the next day. Alfred smiled at the girl, satisfied that Damian was complying with his feelings towards her.

"Alfred, what do you think I should wear?" she suddenly asked.

"Your favourite blouse and skirt would do. Your boots as well," he suggested.

Daphne nodded to his words. "I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. He ordered me to go with him..." she sighed.

"He has his own way for everything, Miss," the butler remarked.

* * *

Daphne fixed her hair into loose curls. She dabbed on a pink lipstick and faint blusher. Then, she put on her black knee-high boots. Her skirt was above her knees. It would make her look taller. She brushed her pink blouse a few times.

"Are you done yet?" Damian asked.

"All done, Master Damian," she replied, standing up.

She opened her door to find Damian, leaning against the wall. He was in his black turtle neck shirt and black pants like always. She sighed in disappointment. He raised a brow at her reaction.

"I'm comfortable in these. It doesn't matter to you what I wear," he replied coldly.

"I guess..." she mumbled.

Alfred drove them to the mall. Damian was having a hard time digesting what was happening around him. Daphne waited for him to move. She tilted her head to the side when she saw him looking around.

"Umm...should we get going?" she asked.

"Hmm. What should we do first?" he asked her.

Daphne gawked at his question. She replied, "There is one place I think you would love to go."

She started walking ahead. Damian looked curiously at her and followed her. They reached a bookstore. It was his first time, so Daphne explained to him about the store. He found it interesting to buy books.

"So do you always come here if you go to the mall?" he asked.

"When I feel like it. There are other things around here that I love to check out," she explained.

"Let's go there," Damian said.

A few young teens passed by and brushed Daphne's skirt. The girl blushed, inching closer to Damian. He fumed up when he saw that the teens were laughing and giggling at what one of them just did. Daphne shook her head as a sign to not get into trouble. He sighed, pulling her hand and exiting the bookstore. Damian took her to a craft shop. There were a lot of handmade dolls. The girl's eyes sparkled with excitement. He was glad that she had forgotten about the incident in the bookstore. She chose a small doll to buy.

"I'll pay for it," he offered.

"T-Thank you..." she muttered, biting her lower lip in embarrassment.

Damian nodded to her and handed her the Robin doll. She hugged it close to her before placing it into her sling bag. She suggested that they should have lunch. The boy chose a restaurant that he was attracted to. A few couples were there too. The orange haired kept her gaze on the menu while the black haired looked around in confusion.

"Why are they acting that way?" he asked her.

Daphne did not know whether she should laugh or scold him. She sighed at his naivety.

"They're snuggling and feeding each other...b-because that's what c-couples do..." she whispered.

"Oh..." Damian raised a brow.

They ordered their food and ate quietly once it was served. Daphne glanced up at Damian once in a while. He was watching two lovebirds sitting two tables away from them. She shook her head at his behaviour. He suddenly shoved a spoonful of pieces of lamb chop in front of her. She stared at the food.

"Eat it," it came out like an order as always.

Blushing faintly, Daphne obeyed. "Thanks..." she muttered.

"How does it taste?" he asked curiously.

"It's good enough," she replied, confused.

"I thought it would make it taste better if the guy feeds the girl or vice versa," he mumbled.

Daphne blushed furiously this time. She looked away from him and chuckled. Damian wondered why she was laughing. She apologized, assuring him it was nothing. They split the bill for the food and went to see a movie next. The boy decided on a horror movie.

"Is this okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I think I will be fine..."

Throughout the movie, Daphne jumped at her seat a few times. Damian held her hand to soothed her. He cringed when her grip tightened around his. He glanced up at her. He tensed up when she abruptly wrapped her hands around his arm, muffling her scream.

 _She's scared but she's willing to comply..._

The movie ended but Daphne was still shaking. He decided to take her to a boutique to distract her. She was happy, playing around with some of the dresses, trying on a few gowns. The salesperson seemed to enjoy dressing her up because of her small stature. She told her to try on more designs. Damian sat on one of the benches, waiting for her.

"M-Master Damian..." she suddenly called.

"What?" he asked.

He looked up to see Daphne in a wedding dress. She pulled at the waist, waiting for him to respond. Damian gazed at the girl in front of him. Her hair was neatly tied into a ponytail. The salesperson even gave her a matching hairband for her to put on. The mermaid dress was beautiful on her.

"How do I look?" she asked, blinking eagerly at him.

Shaking his head, he replied, "It's too revealing. Go and change back."

Daphne sighed. She dragged herself back to the fitting room.

 _Of course, he doesn't like it..._

Damian was still a bit dazed. Daphne was a beauty but he didn't want to admit it. He shook his head and silently scolded himself.

-skiptime-

"Thank you for today, Master Damian..." Daphne said as they stepped into the manor.

"Hmmm... I have a request," he started.

"Hmm?" the girl muttered, tilting her head to the side.

"From now on just call me by my name..." he ordered.

"I can't do that... You're the young master. I even called my brother, Master Dick..." she insisted.

"It's an order," he said sternly.

He walked passed her. Daphne pulled the hem of his shirt. He turned around to see her red face.

"D-Damian..." she muttered, squatting out of embarrassment, "I can't! I just can't!"

Dick and Bruce made an appearance.

"Hey, the lovebirds are...back?" Dick held his excitement.

He turned to Bruce who shrugged. The two young adults were frozen like a doll. Daphne was blushing while Damian just stood there silently. Dick pulled his sister into her hug.

"What did you do to her, Damian?" Dick demanded.

"I did no such thing!" Damian shouted defensively.

"What 'such thing'?" Bruce asked in a stern voice.

Damian gulped and replied, "Nothing! Hey, Daphne, tell them!"

Daphne hid her face behind Dick's arm. She was still trying to recover from her own embarrassment. The boy gulped when he saw how red her face was. Bruce stood right behind him with a serious look.

"You've got some explaining to do..." he muttered to his son.


End file.
